


Shitty Things You Say

by vibekes



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, M/M, Percico - Freeform, pernico - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibekes/pseuds/vibekes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt "things you said that made me feel like shit"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shitty Things You Say

**Author's Note:**

> so imagine a modern aesthetic human au, where percy and nico grow up as neighbor best friends and nico is in love with percy but percy is a piercye of shit dork like usual, and here this is :^) (here they are about 16 w/ no age gap cuz ew) lmao i dont really proofread a bunch so, sorry for any inconsistencieeeeessss

Nico lay on his back, eyes fixed on the soft glow emanating from the open window. A soft breeze struggled to puncture the heaviness in the air, brushing his cheeks and luring a yawn from him. He was sure Percy was asleep, quiet beside him on the floor, but Percy shifted restlessly onto his other side to face the other and his eyes opened, irises almost black in the dark.

 

The brunette turned his face in response, silently expecting Percy to say something profound (he usually did at 2 a.m on Summer nights). Percy took a deep breath and in five words made the other's lungs collapse.

 

"You've never been kissed, have you?"

 

It wasn't the question itself-- and it wasn't the tone that Percy said it in, either, but the fact that it was him saying it to Nico, in the dark at 2 a.m, when Nico knew more than anything Percy would never reciprocate the feelings he had for the boy the way he wanted. He cleared his throat, feeling obnoxious suddenly, and shook his head. He had a bad idea of what would happen after this-- he’d thought about it often, and was almost convinced he’d fallen asleep and was currently dreaming.

 

"Never," Nico sighed deeply. His heart felt like it was crawling up and out of his rib cage, thudding hard against his chest. In his gut, he wanted Percy to lean over and kiss him-- but then again, no, he didn't, because that would ruin everything and he wouldn't be able to look into those sea green eyes ever again. But-- yes, he did, and he stared silently at Percy with the weight of thought hanging between them, watching the conflict play out on the Percy's face, a question halted on his tongue. Nico felt like he was already saying yes, but he wasn’t sure how to convey that.

 

“Hm,” Percy sat up, yawned, and then stood. He stepped over Nico to climb out of the open window and sit on the roof. Nico sat up and watched the other for a moment, his white t-shirt and silhouette against the night, dark hair in a sloppy bun. He turned his face and gestured for the other to follow, and Nico obliged.

 

“Why’d you ask?” Nico asked before he could think about it; if Percy wasn’t going to kiss him or by miracle, confess some intimate, undying love, he wanted to at least know why he’d asked in the first place. He didn’t want to dissuade Percy from kissing him, either, for obvious reasons, though he felt odd thinking that way.

 

“Do you really want to know?”

No, “Yes,” he said. But he was afraid. His stomach flipped.

“Annabeth was talking to me about it. I asked her out,”

Nico felt like shit. He was jealous.

“But she said no. She said you were always staring at me. She said she wanted to know how I felt about you.”

 

“Yeah?” Nico said.

 

“You’re not gonna deny it?” Percy smiled, and Nico’s heart melted.

 

“How do you feel?”

 

He shrugged. “Can I kiss you?”

 

Nico swallowed. He couldn’t believe it. If Percy was interested in Annabeth, why would he want to kiss him? Did he have a change of heart?

 

“... I’m not sure about how I feel.” Percy said.

 

Nico cleared his throat; he looked over at the boy he’d liked, maybe even loved, for years, and didn’t see an ounce of the love he’d yearned for in his sea green eyes. He never had. He shook his head, slowly.

 

“Percy,” he began.

 

“What?” Percy asked.

 

“This makes me feel like shit.”

 

“I don’t understand--”

 

“You can’t just put shit in my head and ask me to kiss you-- because I know for a fact you don’t; and that’s unfair of you to ask me of that because I’ve spent hours thinking about this moment, thinking you’d want to kiss me just to kiss me, not just because you think you’re confused. You can’t fuck around with other people’s feelings because you’re unsure of your own. You were asking Annabeth out. Not me. Ever wonder why?” He climbed back inside and crossed the room, feeling the wall for the light switch, squinting against the sudden light blaring into the room.

Percy was quick to follow after him, “What are you doing?”

 

“I’m going to go back home.”

 

Nico rummaged for his stuff, shoving his phone charger into his bag and trying to find his shoes. There was a silence between them, Percy sat down on the bed.

When Nico had everything, he stopped short at the door, hand reaching for the doorknob, only to fall to his side. He sighed, and turned to Percy, still seated and silent. He felt bad for going off on him like that, because Percy looked like Nico felt: like shit.

 

“I’m sorry,” Percy said. “You’re my best friend.”

 

“I know,” Nico said.

 

“Do you hate me?”

 

Nico could cry. “No, Percy. I love you.” And then he dropped his bag and leaned in, one knee pressing into the mattress-- he pressed a kiss into Percy’s lips, slowly until the other reciprocated. They were like that for a moment, Percy’s hand resting on the other’s shoulder in a timid movement, Nico’s hands cupping his face. Percy’s lips were soft and firm and there wasn’t any tongue; it was light but deep and perfect, better than Nico had ever imagined. Just as soon as they started, they pulled away, mere inches in between their faces, Nico settling into his lap.

 

“Does that clear up any confusion?”

 

Percy was quiet, considering, comprehending.

 

“I’m sorry, Nico.”

 

Nico shrugged, lifted himself up and grabbed his bag. It would never be enough.

 

“I’ll see you sometime, Percy.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos/comment if u enjoyed i appreciate that stuff sooo much!!


End file.
